


pencils and textbooks

by goldenblood



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Jasico - Freeform, Lab partner au, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 22:46:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4455362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenblood/pseuds/goldenblood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Science class. Jason gets a new partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pencils and textbooks

**Author's Note:**

> alright so this is my first fanfic and even though it's pretty short it's shit I know it and I'm sorry.

     Jason got out of his trance when he heard the bell ring.

     “Dude… dude!” Yelled his friend. Percy clapped his hands in front of Jason’s face to get his attention. “We need to get to class.”

     “Huh? Oh, sure, let’s go” Jason answered. He and his friend headed to the chemistry class together. “Do you think we’re going to be lab partners this year? The teacher will assign them today, I really hope we end up together, you know? But I really doubt it since we almost burned his eyebrows off last year.”

     “Yeah, we always manage to make the solutions explode,” said Percy with a grin, “we always get into weird shenanigans and end up in the principal’s office,” he added.

     “That’s not something we should be proud of, he clearly stated that he will expel us the next time we get sent into his office,” Jason thought about that time they set a classmate’s hair on fire and burned half of it. He scowled.

 

     “Hey, I’m Jason,” He said, trying to sound friendly. The lab partners had been assigned, and as expected, he hadn’t ended up with Percy. Instead, the teacher mentioned the name of a gloomy looking guy who was clearly new. Percy’s partner was a chubby Asian boy.

     The boy raised his head and said “cool” with a monotone voice and turned his face to his bag; he was searching through it while muttering something about “missing pencils” and “attractive blond dudes”. The smile in Jason’s face faded and he blushed a little bit. “Is… is something wrong?” He asked.

     “No, everything’s okay. Everything’s fucking alright,” The boy whispered angrily in a thick italian accent and sighed. He eyed Jason, who was shocked about how he had answered his question. “I, I’m sorry. The last week has been pure chaos and I just can’t find my stuff. My name is Nico di Angelo, by the way, nice to meet you,” his voice softened.

     They shook hands and Jason offered him a pencil, “if you forgot your textbook too we can share mine,” he said, waving it in the air.

     Nico glanced at Jason with relief, he hadn’t payed much attention to him before but he was really good looking. Short blond hair and glasses, he was pretty tall and had a peculiar scar on his upper lip; he was wearing a plaid shirt under a brown jacket.

     Science class had never been more entertaining to Nico.

 

     “If you want to I can do all the work, I mean, mixing the chemicals and stuff,” Nico proposed, “I’m pretty good handling them.”

     “Oh, gee, yes please, if you don’t want to see me set the classroom on fire with alcohol and acetone,” Jason said. Nico giggled a little bit, which caught Jason off guard. Nico didn’t look like the type of guy who laughs a lot; with his medium length black hair and pale olive skin, he had a pretty terrifying face when he was serious.

     He had a “My Chemical Romance” shirt on.

     Ironic.

 

     After class Nico grabbed his bag and left. Jason went after him with Percy shouting in the background “Jason wait for me you jackass!”

     When Jason found Nico in the hall he was getting some things from his locker while talking to a short girl with brown skin and bright hair. “Hey, sorry, Nico… would you like to hang out after class?” He asked.

     “Heh, I don’t think so, we barely know each other, we met today,” Nico answered. Jason got a little disappointed but he knew what to say “That’s exactly why, we’re going to be lab partners for the rest of the year, we should get to know each other,”

     Nico grinned “Clever. You’ve got a point,” He gave Jason his number. The girl next to him whispered something into Nico’s ear with made him blush, “yeah,” he whispered back.

     But Jason heard what she had said.

     “Nico, is that the attractive guy you were telling me about?”


End file.
